Karakul
by aK
Summary: Mary Ann McGarrett meets Samantha Flack, while Jaye Tyler and Tru Davies are destined to meet - all in a club in New York.  With appearances by their siblings.


**Karakul**

"Can I get you anything, sweetheart?"

Mary Ann looked up from the text message she was composing, startled.

"Oh, yeah, sure, thanks," she replied, eyeing the bartender behind the counter; tall and beautiful, what was a nice girl like her doing in a place like this? For that matter, Mary Ann wasn't sure what she was doing there herself.

"You're hot," Mary Ann commented to the bartender when she came back with a drink.

The bartender smiled and checked Mary Ann out in return, "Thanks, hon. You're not so bad yourself, but compliments ain't gonna' get you a free drink. Boyfriend cop out on you?" she asked, nodding at the cell phone in Mary's hand.

Mary Ann laughed at the expression, "Hardly. Funny you should say though. Big brother ninja cop guy is checking up on me. I'm supposed to be in LA, by the way," she continued to explain, waving the phone with the half finished message on the screen. "I'm telling him all the fun things that I didn't actually do there."

"Your brother's a cop too? I feel for you. Samantha Flack," the bartender introduced herself, extending a hand.

"Mary Ann McGarrett," she returned giving Samantha a warm handshake. "Hey, is your dad also a cop?" she asked on a whim.

Samantha was taken by surprise. "Your older brother _and_ your dad are both in the business too? Funny coincidence; and I take it you're staying as far away from the trade as possible?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty much the black sheep in my family," Mary revealed without remorse.

"Tell me about it," Samantha commented rolling her eyes. "Hey, you gonna' get that?" she asked indicating Mary's cell phone, "It's been vibrating a while."

Mary gave the phone a withering look, "It's him. I can't decide if I should just tell him the truth, or lie through my teeth even though he'll probably see right through me."

"So you're just ignoring him?"

"Exactly," Mary replied with a sweet and innocent smile.

Samantha laughed, "Brilliant. Listen, I get off in a couple of minutes. Whaddya' say I bring you somewhere to get something decent to eat."

It was a welcome offer and Mary Ann accepted gratefully. After Samantha left to attend to the other customers, Mary checked her missed calls after her phone had finally stopped ringing, "30 missed calls in 10 minutes? Good grief! He knows I'm not in LA. I'm so dead..."

Meanwhile, one Jaye Tyler had just walked into the club hurriedly with her brother trailing behind her, trying to keep up with some effort.

"So, we're far from home in one of the hottest clubs here in New York, and you're looking fine in a totally uncharacteristic little black dress – is this another secret life of yours that you've decided to share with me?"

Jaye turned on her brother and gave him a stern look, "No, and if you tell anyone about this, I will kill you."

Aaron held up his hands in surrender, "No, of course not. So, why are we here again?"

In answer to his question, he suddenly found a cow creamer being shoved into his face.

"Ask him!"

"Can't, it doesn't talk to me."

Jaye pulled the creamer back, gave it a shake before putting it to her ear then threw it into her purse when she apparently didn't hear anything from it.

"Well, the last thing it kept saying to me was, 'Find true calling in hottest New York club,' 'Find true calling in hottest New York club,' so here we are in New York. Now quit stalling and help me find my true calling, will you?"

"But Jaye, think about it; how will I recognize your true calling if it's supposed to be calling you and not me?" Aaron philosophised, but by then, Jaye had already wondered off.

Shrugging his shoulders, Aaron sat down in the nearest empty seat and waited for somebody to come round to take his order.

A few minutes later found one Harrison Davies trailing after his sister in a similar fashion that Aaron had followed Jaye earlier.

"Whoa, Tru, slow down; where's the fire?"

Tru Davies whirled on her brother with an anxious look on her face, "There won't be a fire, Harri, but in - ," Tru checked her watch, "exactly 10 minutes, someone's going to get shot."

Harrison scratched the back of his head, somewhat embarrassed, "Oh, right. So, what's her name again?"

"Mary Ann McGarrett," Tru replied, shoving a face sketch into his hand. "Now help me look." And with that, she was gone, swallowed up by the sea of people on the dance floor.

"Even on holiday, in another state, you dead people just won't give her a break. At least you're cute," Harrison reasoned to himself while looking around for someone to interrogate. He noticed a guy sitting nearby looking a little bored and decided to start with him, somehow feeling he was a kindred spirit.

"Hi. I'm looking for someone. Have you seen this person by any chance?" Harrison asked straightforwardly holding up the picture.

Aaron looked at the picture for a moment, "I'm not sure. Got a picture of her when she was alive?"

"Huh?" Harrison looked at the picture Tru had given him more closely and sighed, "Oh, great, Tru. Give me a sketch of a dead person and make me look creepy, why don't you?" Pulling out a seat, he sat down dejectedly next to Aaron.

"Hey, at least you have reference. I'm supposed to be helping my sister find her 'true calling'," Aaron offered in consolation to his new found friend.

Harrison laughed, "No, really? Why don't I just introduce her to my sister; her name's Tru. I'm Harrison, by the way. Harrison Davis."

"Aaron Tyler," he replied, "And that sounds like a good idea. Though, if it's their calling to find each other here, I guess we just need to sit back and relax."

"Good plan," Harrison replied, stretching out to do just that.

When Tru finally reached the bar, there was five minutes to spare.

She was trying to get the bartender's attention, when out of the corner of her eye she suddenly spotted a brunette behind the counter at the other end stepping out to meet a blonde woman. It looked like they were leaving.

"Wait," Tru cried running up to them.

Samantha looked behind Mary Ann and saw a woman running towards them. "Friend of yours?" she asked, prompting Mary to turn around.

It was definitely her.

"Are you Mary Ann McGarrett?"

Mary narrowed her eyes at Tru thoughtfully. "Do I know you?" she asked back, avoiding a direct answer.

"I'm Tru Davies. Look, we don't know each other, but I know that you're in danger," she warned, glancing at her watch – one minute. Good, she just needed to stall them for another minute. "You walk out of this place now, and you're dead."

"What?" Mary Ann exclaimed in surprise. Just then, her phone started vibrating again. "Okay, if I don't get this, my own brother is gonna' be the one killing me. Excuse me a moment."

Samantha and Tru looked at each other warily as they waited for Mary Ann to answer her call.

"Yo. Danny? No, wait, don't! Uh, hi, Steve; no, I'm not in LA. New York. Yeah, how in the world did you find out? No never mind, I don't want to know. What? What do you mean I'm in danger?"

Mary and Samantha looked at Tru in confusion when they heard Steve McGarrett's warning to his sister.

"No, I'm fine. I'm with some friends right now. Yeah, I think the cops are here. Okay, I'll call you back."

"Are you a cop?" Mary asked Tru as soon as she had hung up.

"No, not quite; I'm with the Boston Morgue."

"The morgue?" Samantha and Mary chorused incredulously.

"It's complicated. Look, I... you should be safe now..." Tru knew that she'd accomplished her mission, but she felt like she still had to stick around for something.

"Oh, heads up. The real cops are here," Samantha chimed.

Tru and Mary followed the direction of her gaze and saw a man and woman walking towards them.

"Sam!" the man greeted, giving Samantha a quick hug.

"Don," she replied half-heartedly, "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same thing myself," he replied slightly displeased, scrutinizing her companions. His eyes lit up when he saw Mary Ann.

"Ah, and you're the reason I'm here. Mary Ann McGarrett?" he asked, looking at her.

"I'm innocent!" she quickly defended.

Don Flack regarded her reaction suspiciously, "Okay... I think I may need to speak to your big brother again..."

Mary Ann bit her lower lip nervously, "Samantha. Is this your brother? Help..."

"Don, what's going on?" Samantha asked her brother grimly.

"We got a tip all the way from Hawaii Five-0. Some bad guys – friends of your brother, I gather – have been trailing you and reporting back to their boss in Hawaii. Your brother found out that they'd followed you here and were planning on putting a bullet in you tonight. Thanks to this lady," he indicated the woman standing next to him, "alerting us to a couple of suspicious characters we found the guys; booking them for illegal possession of firearms. By the way, you really should answer your brother's calls."

By then, all eyes were on the aforementioned woman.

"Jaye Tyler," she offered.

As soon as she introduced herself, she felt something in her purse move. She clutched it tightly, hoping no one would notice her purse moving, as the others introduced themselves.

"Samantha Flack."

"Mary Ann McGarrett."

"Tru Davies."

Her purse jerked in her grip.

"Did you say True?" Jaye clarified as they shook hands.

"Yupp. T-R-U, Tru."

"Excuse me," Jaye quickly excused herself when her purse nearly jumped out of her hand. Using her scarf to cover the cow creamer, she held it to her ear and pretended to be taking a call.

"Found Tru calling. Found Tru calling," the cow sang happily.

"What?" Jaye looked at Tru Davis, "Her?"

Tru looked at Jaye curiously. She had a weird feeling that Jaye was the reason she felt that she was still supposed to stick around.

Jaye conceded, "Okay, fine. Now what?"

"Find 'Joan of Arcadia'. Find 'Joan of Arcadia'," sang the cow in reply.

"Don't you mean 'Arc'?" Jaye corrected.

"Arcadia, Arcadia, Arcadia," the cow continued singing. Jaye had to admit that he could certainly carry a tune.

Sighing in resignation, she put the creamer back into her purse and turned to the women staring at her.

"So, who feels like taking a trip to Arcadia?"

**Standard disclaimers apply**

Notes:

1. According to the 'Britannica Online Encyclopedia', 'Karakul' are a breed of Central or West Asian sheep with coats that range in colour from black to various shades of brown and gray; in other words (my interpretation, at least), "black sheep" ;)

Karakul. (2011). In _Encyclopædia Britannica_. Retrieved from  EBchecked/topic/312081/Karakul

2. Due to not having really watched any of the shows related to this fic in quite some time, OOC-ness abounds! Especially the Cow Creamer – I can't remember what the Cow sounds like, and I couldn't find any clips for reference (bring back 'Wonderfalls'!) X|  
And unfortunately, some of the characters didn't appear in their shows often enough for us to really get to know them :/

Edit: Changed the words 'photo' and 'picture' to 'sketch' in some parts for clarity, because it wouldn't make sense for Tru to have a crime scene photograph of Mary when the day rewound and the crime hasn't happened yet. I realize that it also doesn't quite make sense for Tru to have given Harrison a crime scene drawing of Mary either, but that's just for laughs :P


End file.
